


I Wanna Hold You In My Arms Forever

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fic #2 based on Dean's WWE departure, Fluff and Romance, Lots of kissing, M/M, Set right after Dean has a talk with Vince and he informs Seth that he's set to leave, This is the sappiest and saddest thing I have ever written probably, basically Seth and Dean both crying and finding comfort in each others arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth and Dean come to terms with Dean's decision to leave WWE.Even though Seth's whole world is crashing down, he's determined to hold himself up so he can make sure Dean doesn't break.





	I Wanna Hold You In My Arms Forever

Seth looked up as the door opened and came inside Dean, the expression on his lover’s face immediately worrying Seth because it sure wasn’t a happy one. If anything, Dean looked sadder than when he went to have this talk with Vince.

Seth stood up and looked at Dean, trying to read his face. When Dean didn’t offer any words on his own, Seth found himself asking, “How did it go?”

Seth watched as Dean shrugged, a humorless laugh filling the room as Dean’s eyes found Seth’s. “I’m leaving.”

Seth’s heart fell in his stomach, his mouth agape as his eyes searched Dean’s face in a desperate attempt to find anything that would mean something else than the words he heard. But nothing. Seth willed his heart to settle, his mind to not jump to conclusions. But the look in Dean’s eyes told Seth he was only trying to fool himself.

“No. There has to be a way. They can’t be this stupid. What the fuck is their problem? You know what, I’ll go talk to them. I will make them see how badly they are fucking themselves over with this..They cannot..” 

“Seth please…Just stop.” Dean’s pained voice interrupted Seth’s desperate ramble, and Seth felt a shudder run through his whole body. His lips trembled, and his vision got blurry. He was lost in a world of his own when he heard Dean’s voice taking a tone which absolutely broke his heart.

“I…I’m not worth keeping, Seth. I’m not worth fighting. No matter how many bones I break. No matter how many sacrifices I make. No matter how much I loose. In the end, I’m not you. I’m not Roman. I am so fucking tired…I just want to leave. I just want to fucking leave.” Dean was sobbing, his voice breaking after every few words and his eyes told a story of a man who had been pushed a little too many times. Who had finally reached his breaking point. Seth felt like his whole world was falling apart, but one look at the shattered man in front of his eyes, Seth knew he had to get a grip of himself. For Dean’s sake. For their sake. For once, he had to put Dean forward and make sure his boy was okay, when everything clearly wasn’t. Seth couldn’t make anything right. Seth couldn’t fix anything. But he could wrap Dean up in his arms and just hold him until Dean stopped breaking. 

Seth reached out to pull Dean in his arms, his hands cradling Dean’s head and shoulders as he started whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Anything that would be remotely comforting, because if there was one thing he did know how to do, it was make sure Dean didn’t fall apart completely even when he was so near the edge. 

Dean buried his head against Seth’s chest, arms holding onto his waist tightly. His body was shaking and trembling against Seth’s, and Seth could feel his shirt getting wet from Dean’s tears. His own eyes were leaking, but all he could focus on was how much Dean was hurting. Seth had never felt this helpless ever before. Seth clenched his eyes shut and pressed his mouth against Dean’s head. He didn’t know if he was trying to hold Dean together or himself.

After letting Dean cry for a while, Seth released a deep breath and pulled Dean’s head out of its hiding. Those baby blue eyes he loved so much wrecked him even further with how sad and tired they looked. Seth leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Dean’s temple then he was grabbing his hands and bringing them up to kiss at his knuckles. 

“You wanna leave? I won’t stop you, baby. Nothing matters if you are not happy. If you are not smiling. Look at me, I want you to listen to me. I love you. No matter what you do, what you want, that will never change. I cannot imagine how I’m gonna live without you being with me all the time, but I’ll learn to if it means I get to see you smile again. I just…Fuck…I…I just cannot deal with you feeling like this. I know its not easy. I’m not in your shoes. I fucking wanna rip them apart for making you feel less. For making you feel like you don’t belong. You do whatever you need to do, but I want you to believe me when I tell you you are worth so much. You deserved so much more and I am so sorry they are too fucking blind to see that. You belonged, you always belonged. Its not you who’s not worthy…Its them who can’t see your worth. They are unworthy of you. You belong right here with me, and I cannot believe I am gonna reach my dreams but I won’t have you or Rome to share them with and it all fucking feel so worthless..I just..” Seth broke into a sob, and this time it was Dean pulling their forehead’s together and shssing him. 

“I am yours, Seth. No matter where I am, you still come home to me. You are gonna be what you deserve to be, and you’ll do it knowing how proud I am of you. At least, you get to live your dream. If anything, that’s something I can have when I leave.”

Seth smiled despite the tears that slipped out of his eyes. He put his own hands on Dean’s cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Yeah. I’ll miss you so much. I love you so much. Is there…Is there anything I can do for you? I just…I feel like my hands are tied behind my back and I know I can’t do anything to make things right….But I still wanna do something…Anything for you, Baby.”

Seth’s heart felt a sudden warmness when Dean graced him with a small smile, even if it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “You can have anything you want, Deano.” He whispered as pressed his lips against Dean, who sighed in contentment when he felt Seth’s mouth gently kissing his.

When they pulled apart, Dean was smiling softly, which in turn made Seth smile too. Then Dean was pushing Seth back on the couch before planting himself in Seth’s lap and kissing him again, this time deep and intense. 

Seth held onto Dean’s waist and pulled Dean's knees up so they rested on the cushions on each side of Seth’s thighs. He rested his back against the couch and savored the taste of his lover that was so addicting and sweet. When they broke away from each other, Dean’s eyes were glinting with a fresh set of tears. A frown appeared on Seth’s face as his eyes filled with concern. “What is it, baby?”

Dean shook his head and then smiled, his eyes meeting Seth’s as he rested his hands over Seth’s shoulders. “Its just…I am gonna miss you so much. Miss this. You kissing me…Making me feel alive whenever I am feeling so low. I…I wish I could stay. I wish..”

Seth was quick to pull Dean against him and kiss his temple, Dean’s head resting against his shoulder as more tears slipped out of Dean’s eyes. “Shhs…No more crying, okay? You are my home, and I’m yours. Nothing will change that. I’ll make time for you. Be there when you need me. Take you out to places we never got to go to because we were so busy. I have earned a vacation or so and you can bet your sweet ass I’m gonna spent as much time with you as possible.”

A cute laugh erupted out of Dean’s lips as he turned his face a little to look into Seth’s eyes. “I’ll miss you complimenting my sweet ass randomly.”

Seth couldn’t help but laugh as well, his arms going around Dean’s waist and squeezing him lovingly. “You don’t have to worry. Whenever we are together, I’ll be so over you by the time I’m bout to leave, you’ll be sick of me.”

Dean smiled as his pressed his lips against Seth’s. Eyes looking soft and content for the moment. “Seth?”

“Yeah Baby?”

Dean straightened up and sprawled himself over Seth’s thighs, stretching his legs over the length of the couch. Seth wrapped an arm around his waist, and placed his other hand on Dean’s knee. 

“I don’t wanna spent these last two months crying and depressing over leaving. I want us to focus on you. You are going to make your dream come true. I wanna celebrate with you, I wanna be there and share your moment before I have to leave. I don’t wanna cry…I don’t want you to cry…I want us to be happy. To make the most of the time we have left.”

Seth’s eyes were filled with so much adoration and love, he couldn’t resist pulling Dean in to press another kiss against his lips. “You are gonna get whatever you want, Baby. You wanna make most of it? We gonna do whatever my baby wants. I’ll take you out wherever you wanna go. I’ll even take you out and buy you all that shitty food and not complain once.”

“Oh yeah?”

Seth laughed the way Dean’s eyes filled with that childlike excitement. Dean really had the ability to make a situation light even if it was anything but that. 

“Yeah yeah. And I’ll sit with you and watch your favorite cartoons. And I’ll make love to you every night and kiss you so much that when you are finally gone, you’ll still feel me with you.” Seth’s voice trembled and he chuckled when a tear slipped out of his eye, “What the fuck…I just…Fuck I am gonna miss you…Miss this..”

Seth cried openly when Dean pulled him into a hug, both their arms clinging to each other desperately. 

“I’m sorry…I promise I’m trying I just..”

“’s okay Seth. I love you.” Dean mumbled into his ear, his own voice thick with emotion, eyes filled with tears. Seth sucked in a deep breath and pressed his face against Dean’s neck and willed his emotions to calm down. When he pulled back, Dean was looking all kinds of concerned. But Seth was quick to assure him with a comforting smile.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Right?”

Dean wiped away the tear that slipped down his own cheek before he nodded, “Yeah. As long as you make it home in time.”

Seth smiled and took Dean’s hand in his. “You already sound like a needy housewife.”

Dean huffed but cracked a smile nevertheless. “Shut up. You haven’t even proposed yet.”

Seth’s chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Dean. “Do you want me to?”

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle of his own before he was pressing his mouth against Seth’s and mumbling, “Just kiss me, okay?”

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean and sighed happily, like kissing Dean wasn’t his favorite thing to do in the world. 


End file.
